Talk:Fantastic Freedom Institute
Name I feel this should be called the Fabulous Freedom Institute.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:27, 5 September 2007 (UTC) lol that would probably be truthier...not sure if it'll really be built... :Can you build freedom? Can you build Liberty? This institute will be in our hearts, if not physically on a lot somewhere. Wherever there are people who believe there are hidden threats, there will be the F. Freedom Institute! : God Bless America--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:31, 5 September 2007 (UTC) BTW, heres the source: ::(CNN) – A new book about President George W. Bush claims former deputy chief of staff Karl Rove discouraged the president from naming Dick Cheney as his running mate, and suggests Rove objected to nominating former White House counsel Harriet Miers to the U.S. Supreme Court. ::In the book, “Dead Certain: The Presidency of George W. Bush,” to be released Tuesday, journalist Robert Draper describes dissent among some of the President's closest advisers even before Bush reached the White House. CNN was able to purchase a copy of the book on Monday. ::On selecting Cheney as the vice presidential running mate in 2000, Draper, paraphrasing Rove’s thinking, writes, “Selecting Daddy's top foreign-policy guy ran counter to message. It was worse than a safe pick – it was needy.” But, Draper writes, “Bush didn't care. He was comfortable with Cheney.” ::Draper claims that when Rove raised objections about Miers, he was "shouted down.” The book also claims that Chief Justice John Roberts suggested Miers as a possible Supreme Court nominee. ::Kathy Arberg, a spokeswoman for the Court, categorically denied this passage, telling CNN, "The Chief Justice did not suggest Harriet Miers to the President. The account is not true." ::The White House had no comment on the book as well as any specific allegations. ::In researching the book, Draper interviewed President Bush six times. He includes some very intimate details about the president’s life. Bush is quoted as saying that “self-pity is the worst thing that can happen to a presidency.” But the president is quoted as saying First Lady Laura Bush reminds him that this was his choice, saying “she reminds me that I decided to do this." ::Draper says President Bush also admits that he cries. “I've got God's shoulder to cry on. And I cry a lot. I do a lot of crying in this job. I'll bet I've shed more tears than you can count, as president," Bush told Draper. ::After he leaves office, President Bush is quoted as telling Draper that he wants to build what he calls a "Fantastic Freedom Institute" in Dallas. He describes it as being a place where young leaders can come, write and lecture. But first, Bush tells Draper, he wants to make some money to "replenish the ol' coffers,” noting he can make "ridiculous” money on the lecture circuit. ::“I don't know what my dad gets. But it's more than 50, 75 thousand … Clinton's making a lot of money," the president is quoted as saying. ::http://politicalticker.blogs.cnn.com/2007/09/04/book-bush-does-a-lot-of-crying-in-this-job/ --GlennBecksATool 00:55, 5 September 2007 (UTC)